


Can’t Let Go

by bobasheebaby



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Dark, Deceit, Evil Liam, F/M, Manipulation, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam sets out to get back the woman who stole his heart.





	Can’t Let Go

Liam tried to let her go, release his longing for her. He thought the pain of her choosing another would eventually fade, that seeing Rebecca sitting and laughing with Drake would slowly become easier, but if anything it only became harder. He struggled to understand how he possibly could have lost her, he’d told her what he felt in his heart every chance he got, she knew that Madeline wasn’t where his heart lay.

_How could she fall in love with another? How could she so easily give up on me while we were fighting to clear her name so we could finally be together? Were all her whispered I love you’s a lie?_

Liam thought watching Rebecca marry his best friend would help him come to terms with them never having a chance, but it only made his longing for her that much greater. Standing next to Drake as they pledged their love for one another only made him wish even harder that it was him she was promising to love for eternity. He slowly felt his heart crack until something in him twisted so hard it finally snapped.

There were whispers, and so much pressure after the failed Sons of Earth plot to dethrone him. Liam was a King without a Queen, he knew that soon the people would be demanding he marry and produce an heir. He knew the longer it took the weaker their small country would seem.

He wanted to marry for love. But really he wanted to marry the one woman he could not have. He wanted, no he _needed_ Rebecca. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. She had become to him as needed as oxygen to live. He knew there would never be another like her. She would be the only woman to ever claim his heart and soul. No one else would ever get him and fit into this life so easily. She handled the life as if she were born and bred for it, respected him for who he was not his title, he could never find anyone who would complete him like she did.

_I need to get her back._

Watching Drake and Rebecca leave for their honeymoon felt like he’d been sucker punched in the gut. Knowing they’d be starting to try for their own heir for their duchy only made him lose his mind.

_It should have been me with her. It should be my heir, not his. He doesn’t even want this life. She deserves a man who can rule confidently beside her._

He heard whispers that the King and Queen of Auvernal may pay him a visit to discuss his lack of an heir. He saw this as his chance to get what he _craved_ , and he craved her. He couldn’t let her go. He couldn’t let his chance slip through his fingers once again. He wouldn’t allow a minor setback to stop him from having her, not when he knew she felt it too. Why else would she spend the night of her bachelorette party with him?

_She’s lying to herself, it’s me who she wants, not him. I just have to remind her._

Liam scoured the archives for any evidence to back up the claims he would have to make to get what he wanted. He knew there was a chance that someone would question him and he needed to have proof just in case. Normally he’d delegate the task to someone else but he didn’t want anyone to know exactly what he was planning. He needed to go slowly, not show all of his cards at once. He didn’t want them to realize what it was that he truly wanted too soon, or they may find a way to refuse his request. He knew Drake felt as though he owed him, getting them to agree to allow him to name their child as his heir would be the easy part.

_There is no way he’ll say no to me, he admitted he feels guilty for stealing my girl._

It was what he would request next that would be tricky. He knew if he played it right they would see it was the only option, he just had to be patient and take his time, ensure that all the steps had been followed precisely and then he would get what he wanted. He knew he’d have to pretend to be caring and understanding, attempt to hold back his feelings for her when all he wanted was to pull Rebecca into his arms.

_This will work. I will have her by my side where she belongs._

If he could slowly lay out his plan, drive a wedge between them he knew he’d have her as is queen. His plan was so simple, so easy. He knew that once she saw how weak Drake was she’d see she’d chosen the wrong man. He knew he could win her back. There wasn’t anything that he wasn’t willing to do. He’d go as far as necessary to get the woman of his dreams back.

_Weaken their relationship, play the caring supportive friend. By the time he realizes something is wrong it will be too late. She will be my queen._

Liam carefully laid out his plans. Slowly, methodically, careful to ensure that he would have no false steps or surprises. He refused to leave anything to chance, he _would_ regain her heart. He would never let her slip through his fingers again.

As he stepped off the jet, his friends in tow, he had to suppress a smile. He felt that everything was going perfectly, there wasn’t a stone left unturned, no possible way he could be found out. He kept his lips in a thin line, his hands shoved in his pockets, he needed to play this as though he was their friend, he couldn’t allow anyone to suspect anything was up, especially not Drake. He needed to seem as though he hesitated to ask this of them, he couldn’t let them believe he had any other motives for wanting to name their child as his heir. He struggled to keep his mind clear as they spoke, his eyes never straying from her. He internally smiled as Drake readily agreed.

_I knew he couldn’t say no to me._

He was unsurprised by Rebecca’s hesitation, he expected as much. He knew her, what drove we forward, what made her heartbeat quicken, and what made it freeze in time.

_I know her better than Drake does._

He easily circumvented anymore questions by introducing his surprise. He knew they wouldn’t be able to say no to an extra day in paradise, with their friends no less. It had the added benefit of taking her mind off of all the reasons she would want to tell him no. He wouldn’t let her answer, not yet. No he’d catch her once she was rested, even if his heart ached at the thought of her spending the night with Drake.

_How could she ever fall for him? He’s all snark, he doesn’t put her and her needs first._

Liam waited until she was cornered. He’d have preferred that she was alone, but Drake was never too far behind.

_Soon enough she will be where she belongs. Soon she will be with me._

The meaningless small talk spilled from his lips as he lulled her into complacency. His heart beating faster the closer he got to finally getting the answer he needed. He offered her a practiced rueful smile. “There is one official matter we need to discuss before we arrive… the question of a royal heir.” Liam swallowed thickly trying to remove the bile from his throat as Drake took her hands into his. “I’d hoped to give you and Drake more time to consider the idea, but the court and the Council have been pressing me for a decision. And to be honest, the public is already speculating whether their favorite noble couple will have a child…”

_It’s us they should be waiting with bated breath to celebrate with. Soon enough it will be us again my love._

Rebecca’s eyes widened in shock, Liam had to bite back the smile forming at her disbelief. “So the whole kingdom wants to know if our baby will be the next ruler of Cordonia?”

Liam nodded. He felt jealous rage coil it’s way around his heart as he watched her glance to Drake for comfort and guidance.

_I’m the one who she should go to for comfort._

“I’m ready for this if you are, Allen.” Drake replied, smiling encouragingly.

“Liam…” Rebecca paused, the words hanging on the tip of her tongue as she hesitated. His breath caught in his throat as he awaited her response. “This is a lot of responsibility… but I think we’re up for it.”

_You are strong and shall be a perfect queen soon enough my love._

Liam couldn’t stop the smile from spreading to his lips. “I know you are. Thank you both. I can’t tell you how much this means to me… and how much it’ll mean to the kingdom.”

_Just a few more steps and the rightful heir, **my** heir will soon be on its way._

“I’m guessing your Royal guests from Auvernal will have questions for us too.” Drake pulled Liam from his quiet victory.

_Soon you will no longer have a say._

Liam pulled his lips into a thin line. “No doubt. I’ve asked the Royal Council to meet us at Valtoria, so you two can check on your duchy while we discuss the matter of King Bradshaw and Queen Isabella.”

_One last piece of the puzzle to put into place today._

Liam waited until Drake headed towards the back of the plane. “Drake.” His voice warm and placating. “I was thinking, with your child being named the heir, perhaps it wouldn’t be a bad idea to speak to a doctor.”

“What do you mean?” Drake asked his face contorted in confusion.

Liam gave him a false smile. “I just meant you and Rebecca agreeing to help me out is huge, and it might not be a bad idea to make sure you are both healthy enough. Since I have the council breathing down my neck they may not take kindly if it took too long. I’m grateful to you and Rebecca and it would just help me feel better if you went. I mean I’m going to be announcing this soon.”

“Right.” Drake swallowed thickly. “Announcing it.” He felt as if he’d been hit with a ton of bricks. “Yea, it probably wouldn’t be a bad idea to get checked.”

_He won’t even see it coming._

Liam reaches into his breast pocket retrieving a slim white card, handing it over to Drake. “Dr Ramirez is the best.” He clapped Drake on the shoulder. “I think it’s best if you let this come from you, I wouldn’t want the added pressure to get to her too soon.”

Drake stared ahead like a deer caught in the headlights. “Pressure. Right.” He nodded, the weight of Cordonia falling on his shoulders, fear and panic coursing through his veins.

“Thank you again Drake.” Liam pulled him into his arms hugging him, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he pulled back. “I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you and Rebecca would be willing to let me name your child my heir.” He gave him one last pat before turning and returning to his seat, smile upon his lips.

_Everything is in place. Now all that’s left is to sit back and wait until she’s back in my arms where she belongs._


End file.
